Time
by Djehuty
Summary: When the Tok'ra accidentally kill the queen of a long-dormant goa'uld, SGC and its allies must repel a full-scale attack on the Alpha site and rescue an important Tok'ra before she is executed. Please R


Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG-1 or any characters but if you don't recognize a name I probably made it up so don't use it without my knowing. Oh, and any spelling grammatical errors are my attempt at making the dialogue sound realistic…. Or screwing up. That's it, get the popcorn ready!

Chapter 1: Fight! Fight! Fight!

07 February, 2004 0956

Air Force Colonel Jonathan "Jack" O'Neill (with _2_ L's!) and Doctor Daniel Jackson circled each other slowly. Their moves were deliberate, their fists a safe distance from their faces. There was a tense silence in the bare-walled room of Stargate Command.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this," Jack said, breaking the stony silence.

Daniel could think of a million ways to respond to that. And that was only in English! But he remained silent. He was in deep concentration.

"What's a matter?" Jack taunted, slackening himself into a slightly more comfortable position, his fists loosening a bit. "The great linguist has nothing to say to tha-"

His sentence was cut short by a fist coming straight for his left temple. He ducked under the blow but was kicked in the abdomen by Daniel. Daniel tried for a right cross but the Colonel stepped out of the way, then grabbed the archeologist's outstretched arm and pulled it up toward the man's shoulder blade in the manner of a police officer preparing to cuff a suspect.

Daniel cringed as a shooting pain was sent up his right arm. He pounded his left fist into Jack's stomach. Jack, who was now behind him maneuvering some strange submission hold, didn't seem to notice. Then Daniel threw his fist with all of his might into Jack's loins. The officer immediately let go and Jackson stretched his arm. The men faced each other again. Daniel blocked a punch from jack. Jack blocked a punch from Daniel. O'Neill seized the opportunity to grab Jackson's arms and delivered a shattering head-butt that sent the doctor to the ground. The Colonel smiled and walked over to finish him off.

Daniel lay in the fetal position, silently urged Jack closer.

Come on…. Come on… not yeeet….._NOW!_

The archeologist threw his legs forward, straight into the knees of his CO. Jack let out a yell and tumbled to the ground, swearing and trying to massage his bad knee. Daniel got up and walked over to Jack. He fell to the ground in an elbow drop but O'Neill rolled out of the way. The Colonel got up and charged Jackson, taking him once again to the floor. But Daniel pushed up with his legs and O'Neill rolled off.

The two teammates got off the ground. Jack tried to trip Daniel with a spin kick but Daniel was in the air trying to kick O'Neill in the head. Both returned to their fighting stances. Jack faked a right hook then gave Daniel a quick jab. In one fluid motion, retreated his hand and spun into a heel kick that hit Daniel in the back-left side of the head.

Jack decided that that last kick might have been pushing it. He could hear Daniel moaning in pain on the ground.

"Hey, Daniel," he whispered, "I'm sor-"

"Shut it, Jack," Daniel mumbled. Jack shrugged and reentered his fighting stance. Daniel shook the pain and dizziness from his head and glanced at Jack._ He's worried. I might be able to use that to my advantage._

Jack was worried. He didn't like to see his friends in pain. So when Daniel doubled over onto his knees, fighting became the last thing on his mind. He walked toward Daniel, asking if he was okay. Daniel let out a large moan. Jack drew closer. Suddenly Daniel let out a battle cry and charged straight for Jack's knees. _The bastard…_thought Jack. He was too close to dive away. He didn't have room to kick. Instead he waited until the last second before jumping into a flip and grabbing Daniel by the back while he was almost upside down. He completed his flip and took Daniel with him. Daniel landed on the back of his neck. As if receiving a mid-air pile driver wasn't enough, Daniel's head had landed in line with Jack's knees. O'Neill locked his legs around the Jackson's neck in the tightest chokehold he ever could have imagined. He felt the blood rushing to his head and started getting dizzy. As his vision became tunneled, he tapped furiously on Jack's leg in submission.

Jack got off of his good friend and helped him up. Cheers erupted from around them. They both removed their protective headgear, gloves, and the like before shaking hands. Members of SG-23 gave them hand towels and water bottles. Jack raised his arms to tell the crowd of SGC personnel to quiet down.

"All right kids, that's a wrap. Next week, staff weapons!"

The group exited the room in a loud murmur. O'Neill walked over to Teal'c and Col. Makepeace, the other instructors at the SGC hand-to-hand combat training course. They exchanged handshakes and bowed heads. Today's lesson had gone very well.


End file.
